1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a facsimile communication method and system for transmitting received and memorized data in a memory of one facsimile unit to another facsimile unit, and more particularly to a facsimile communication method and system for transmitting received and memorized data in a memory of one facsimile unit to another facsimile unit in a polling mode.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Conventional facsimile communication involves transmitting image data by a sending facsimile unit and receiving the transmitted image data by a receiving facsimile unit. The receiving facsimile unit stores the received image data in a memory and prints the received image data on a recording paper. The receiving facsimile unit, when operating in the mode of storing image data, stores received image data and thereafter prints the image data in response to a key entry or the like.
Conventionally, only the receiving facsimile unit, which has received image data and stored the image data, can print the image data. When a person who is addressed as the receiver of a facsimile communication cannot access the receiving facsimile unit, the person cannot receive the printed, transmitted image data.
Another conventional method of facsimile communication is the polling communication scheme.
The polling communication scheme provides facsimile communication between a calling facsimile unit and a called facsimile unit over a telephone line. In polling communication, the called facsimile unit (on which the original facsimile document is located) reads the image of the original and sends its image data to the calling facsimile unit, which then stores the received data.
For the polling communication scheme to be carried out, the following two conditions (a),(b) described below must be met.
(a) An original to be sent is set on the called facsimile unit.
(b) The calling and called facsimile units are both operating in the polling communication mode.
Accordingly, the polling communication is possible only when an operator accesses the called facsimile unit to set an original therein.
Another conventional facsimile communication scheme is the confidential facsimile communication scheme as described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 54-53812.
In this facsimile communication scheme, image data which is received in a status of confidential communication is stored temporarily in the memory of the receiving facsimile unit. For the receiving facsimile unit to record the confidential image data, it must receive from the operator a password which is consistent with the password sent from the sending facsimile unit. Conventionally, only a receiving facsimile unit having the capability to receive data in a status of confidential communication can record the received data.
When a person who is addressed as the receiver of a facsimile communication cannot access the receiving facsimile unit for any reason, the person cannot operate the unit to print the received information. In this case, a possible alternative enabling the person to receive the information is to provide the confidential reception code to a third person near the receiving facsimile unit so that the received confidential message can be printed. This alternative, however, is not always appropriate, since the intended receiving person is still not immediately provided a print of the received message immediately.